In 1983, a retrovirus, known as human immunodeficiency virus type 1 (HIV-1), was established as a causative agent of acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS), see R. C. Gallo and L. Montagnier, Scientific American, 259(4), 40 (1988). This virus has become a pestilence of alarming proportion. More recently, the closely related virus, human immunodificiency virus type 2 (HIV-2) has been identified as a second causative agent of AIDS.
The identification of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) as a causative agent and the development of methods to grow the virus in quantity have resulted in the discovery of compounds which inhibit the replication of HIV in vitro. The most important class of inhibitor compounds identified in this manner is a group of dideoxynucleosides of which 3'-azido-3'-deoxythymidine (known also a zidovudine or AZT) and, more recently, 2',3'-dideoxyinosine (known also as didanosine or DDI) are used therapeutically to manage certain patients with symptomatic HIV infections. This class of compounds has been found to interfere with the life cycle of HIV by inhibiting reverse transcriptase. This enzyme converts viral RNA to double-stranded deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) and as such is an essential enzyme for HIV replication. In addition to inhibiting reverse transcriptase, other stages of the HIV life cycle have been identified as targets for developing anti-AIDS drugs. One target that is receiving increased attention is an HIV-encoded enzyme known as HIV protease. This enzyme, like the reverse transcriptase, is encoded by the pol gene and is essential for HIV growth. It is responsible for effecting certain cleavages within the gag (p55) or gag-pol (p180) proteins to release structural proteins, e.g. p17 and p24, and enzymes, including itself, found in mature infectious virions. Thus, inhibitors of HIV protease can block the HIV life cycle.
The increased attention given to HIV protease over the last few years is reflected in the increase in reports of the discovery of agents which block the enzyme. See, for example, the recent review on protease inhibitors by D. W. Norbeck and D. J. Kempf, Annual Reports In Medicinal Chemistry, 26, 141 (1991). As noted in the latter review and reported by D. H. Rich et al., J. Med. Chem., 33, 1285 (1990) and N. A. Roberts et al., Science, 248, 358 (1990), two potent series of HIV protease inhibitors have been realized by the placement of a hydroxyethylamine transition state analog (TSA) in a peptide having the p17/p24 substrate cleavage site sequence. Biological investigations of lead compounds of the Roberts et al. series have been reported by H. A. Overton et al., Virology, 179, 508 (1990), J. A. Martin et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 176, 180 (1991) and. J. C. Craig et al., Antiviral Chemistry and Chemotheraphy, 2, 181 (1991).
Other disclosures of HIV protease inhibitors having a hydroxyethylamine TSA include:
B. K. Handa et al., European patent application 346 847, published Dec. 20, 1989, PA0 G. B. Dreyer et al., European patent application 352 000, published Jan. 24, 1990, PA0 D. J. Kempf et al., European patent application 402 646, published Dec. 19, 1990, and PA0 K. E. B. Parkes et al., Canadian patent application 2,030,415, published Jun. 12, 1991, PA0 J. A. Martin and S. Redshaw, European patent application 432 695, published Jun. 19, 1991.
The present application discloses substituted pyrrolidine derivatives having an ethylamine TSA incorporated in their structure. The derivatives are potent inhibitors of HIV protease. Moreover, a capacity to inhibit HIV induced cytopathogenic effects in human cells has been demonstrated for the compounds. Such properties, together with the attributes of a relatively selective action and an apparent lack of toxicity, renders the compounds useful as agents for combating HIV infections.